Scourge the Awakening
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: I'm still working on summaries... After being trapped for several hundred years Scourge is freed by some one n' learns that he has to cope with his past errors even though he can never bring up his old habits. He must make up his past by giving the future of Zonic's world a better life than it has. ratings may change
1. intro

.Scourge: The Awakening Intro

Scourge Pov.  
>For the last thirteen years I've enjoyed my life here in the city of Nu-Tramus, having the respect I always wanted, having a mate and four kids that I can truly love, and the position as the {and I can't believe it happened} Hero of Moebius instead of its worst nightmare...but I'm kinda skipping stuff here so I'll tell ya how all this happened to me and gave me my second chance.<p>

So all this started bout 610 years ago, before ya go trying to figure out how I haven't died of old age I'll get to that. Everyone would know of me being Sonic's Anti-self, obsessed with killing and ruling with no mercy and escaping from the no-zone prison, but around my 16th birthday I can't remember when it was exactly I was arrested again by Zonic brought into the prison but I got a life times worth of utter fear. Zobotnik had me set up as the lab rat to this Cryogenic Imprisonment, I tried to fight against them but they got me into this machine and without any painkillers or sedative turned the first part of this project on...I still have the proof of that, some form of nerve attachments straight down my spine I can remember the pain clear as day, and it still hurts from time to time.

They had to drag me out of the machine due to how taxed my strength was and all the screaming caused me to lose my voice heck I could barely whimper at that, I never fought back as they laid me in the pod attaching the stuff to the newly placed nerve attachments the last thing I remember of that...time was Zonic actually saying that he was sorry. From then till I was awoken I was haunted by memories of the past and the things I now severely regret, not sounding weak but I still catch myself crying after one of those dreams wakes me, cause I know I can never tell them I'm sorry for what I've done to them...I guess as what Blue normally says to his friends is whats been done is done there ain't no changing that though I still wonder if he would be glad for what I have done now? ahh I'm jumping off subject again.

Well lets get to the larger part of this life changer...so I'm gonna start with the beginning, where I meet a few souls that are still my friends today.


	2. Awoken and Lost

Scourge: The Awakening Ch.1 -Awoken and Lost-

Scourge's pov.  
>All I remember was darkness since the cryostasis pod was turned on, dreams of a past I could never belong to anymore, physically frozen in time possibly never to wake again. I felt alone in the darkness emotionally hurt since the physical pain was not noticable in stasis, I regret everything I've done to the Suppresion squad, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, even Zonic. I could guess that I've wondered why they never killed me instead of this over a hundred times by now maybe more, then again I have no clue as to how long I've been in this pod.<p>

Fear was all I know that was real, fear of not living the life I had, fear of all I've known being possibly nothing more than lost history, fear of not being able to say that I was sorry, and worst fear of being alone for the rest of eternity left to suffer from my mistakes. This was all a bad dream, one I knew I'd never wake from and even if I did I would never be the same Scourge everyone hated and feared. Though one day that all stopped unknown to me at the time a few Moebians had found the Cryostasis pod I was in.

I didn't know what was going on but suddenly I could feel something, that something felt warm against my freezing cold body "do ya think it's still alive?" I could actually hear one of the people say. Though unable to reply to their question I needed to warm up or else I could of died of the cold, so I forced my weak body to move closer to the source of the heat startling them "it is alive!" the second person said shocked. I felt hands on me lifting me up which in turn triggered the pain that had been numbed out till now causing me to whimper with my weakened voice.

"Careful Trinity he looks to be in pain" one of the three Moebians said "I know Ginni, and he's freezing cold he needs to warm up now" She said and they all noticed that I had begun to open my eyes everything was blurry. "W-who are you?" I had asked with an extremely weakened voice I was actually scared because everything around me looked far too aged to have been 35 years, that was what I was sentinced to spend in stasis. The female looked to me "my name is Trinity this lady is Ginni and our big guy is Tigon" she replied then sat me up I notice her holding up an obect "I need to make sure this thing you were in didn't cause you any trouble." As she moved it around I easily spotted a issue "Something's wrong...I can't see through my right eye..." I said nervous knowing full well that the cryo was never perfected back then.

"Hmm...it would seem that is what I feared your right eye is lacking the signs that should be there for a good sight and it's a bleached out pail blue color too" She said as she continued to hold me close for warmth. Tigon looked out side the ruins "we best be headin back to the hideout or else get caught out here in the forbidden Zone...and unlike you Trinity I ain't hangin for this" he said then looked down to me I knew I couldn't walk yet I guess he knew too since he picked me up and had the girls follow him.

Just after Sunset I could hear shouts like people trying to hide or following orders out in the distance as we hid down in a old cave under a elder tree. I was laying in a bed they had "Why did we run?" I asked them since Chaos know what has happened since cryo. Ginni frowned "The mayor of Nu-Tramus has issued that outsiders outside at night are to be punnished for failin to follow the rules" She said helping me outta the prison clothing I had still. "This mayor sounds terrable..." I replied as I got on some fresh clothing and shoes.

"He is every time someone new comes in he has them taken in and "Clensed" then he forces them to make a choice of joining or be an outcast..." Ginni grumbled as she looked outside "and those with health problems have a dissadvantage on jobs in the city" we all went silent as a scream nearby went off and a female moebian ran by with 2 dog and 4 troopers after her. Now I may be an ass in the past but after all I've been through I couldn't seem to let this new opritunity pass me by "Wait!" I heard Trinity yell as I took off after that other moebian.

Not too long later I noticed those men again had that moebian girl whom I could see as a dove, her clothing had been torn by those troopers and I knew what they had planned. Growling I grabbed one of the men and threw him against a wall catching the other three by surprise "Who the hell are you, you have no rights to be outside stranger?!" the big wolf said yanking out a knife. "Didn't ya know it's wrong to torment a lady?" I said smirking as I dodged his knife jab then kicked him in the stomach, I was doing well till someone got into my 'unfortunate' blind spot and hit me in the side of the head.

I tried to get back up, but one of the four troopers forced me back down painfully "I wouldn't move if I were you stranger" the wolf said and I growled at him. Though as another one of the men tried to use thier club on me again I pulled out a small knife that the Warden in the past forgot to check for and I stabbed the guy in the leg causing him to fall over in pain "hows about I kill y'all and take the young bird with me as ya rot in hell" I replied pulling that same knife outta the husky's leg. I heard the doberman growl at me and as I looked in his direction ducking his swing "you rat! you'll never live long enough to stop all of us."

"Maybe not but I'll make damn sure that ya think before ya hurt another" I hissed at that dog after all I hate being called a rat. As soon as Ginni, Trinity, and Tigon arrived I had all but the wolf down "not another step closer of the lady gets it!" I look up and notice he had a blade to the little ladies neck, growling I dropped the knife I was using, though I started to smile "what the hell are ya smiling for?!" he started to back away only he made the number one mistake anyone would do with me, he blinked. In a flash I had finished him with one solid blow freeing the little bird and shocking the others, unfortunately once the adrenaline wore out I lost my strength to stand and landed on my butt.

"You alright?" Tigon asked me as he got down to me. I just nodded to him, the bird came over to me as well "um...thank you sir, that was really kind of you" she said to me, and for some reason I felt a good feeling bout helping her rather than letting her suffer. I smiled to her "no problem miss I just couldn't leave ya there to be harmed or worse" I replied to her, she then smiled at me "please call me Victoria" she said nicely. I nodded to her "a nice name for a pretty lady, and before I forget y'all can call me Scourge..." I said before I embarrassingly passed out from exhaustion. 


	3. Nu-Tramus' Gate

Scourge: the Awakening ch.2 -Nu-Tramus' Gate-

Scourge's pov.  
>Its been bout a week since I was awoken and free of the cryostasis, and I had been regaining the strength I lost so long ago "I see your getting better every day Scourge" the young Dove, Victoria said sitting down on a old wood bench with some food and a drink. Stopping the reflex warm up I was doing I walked over to her "yeah, though my back is still killin me" I replied picking up the water and swollowing a bit of it, we found out Vicky (my nickname for her) had been a doctor before a few issues came up and people chased her outta her home. She had gave a full health check on me and definately comfirmed that I'm half blind and there ain't no way to fix it "Yes I know that nerve thing in your spine does do that to one if not given proper prep" she said calmly as she lifted my vest I now wore and took another look to the attatchments in my back.<p>

"It is a little red around the nerve points but that maybe due to you over working yourself" she replied as I sat there quietly. The other three came in "hey you two I got news...looks like there will be a comptition for passes to get into Nu-Tramus" Tigon said as he, Trinity, n' Ginni sat down near us. We all looked to them wondering on what that competition will be "in nine months they will set a battle armor competition n' the last five standing will get passes for their groups...but I donno what we are to do seeing as battle armors cost a ton n' to control one is difficult with the lag time."

wandering a scrap yard Ginni pointed out some that still had bones in them "these competitions are deadly...too many had died in them just trying to get inside the walls" I was a bit baffled by all this n' wondered about why this all happened but then noticed under a old werehouse was a unfinished "what about that thing?" I asked them n' Tigon shook his head. "An old hedgehog lived here once thinking that he could make them work better n' off of mental control rather than just the motion controls" he huffed at that "he was crazy."

I looked at it longer n' noticed something about it "what happened to that hedgehog?" I asked them n' Trinity smiled lightly "his idea was actually liked by the mayor that he was taken into the city four years ago he still works to make that tech but its slow." I placed a hand on the old armor next to a familiar symbol 'if your here that would mean I'm not alone anymore...Zonic' I thought n' noticed the back attatchments matched the thing now embedded into my spine "I can finish this thing I just need help" I told them as they looked confused.

"N' hoy you gonna do that?" he asked me n' I pointed to the piece. I smiled a bit too "That is the attachment that goes with this on my back" upon that they seemed to get what I meant. Trinity smirked "well then we got a lot of work ahead of us n' then to training we go" she started laughing as she picked up some usefull tools. The weeks passed as I helped them get this armored mech runing n' I kept getting stronger each day too. Though I detested it we had to make sure the nerve link worked n' sure enough it did though I hurt with the physical attaching of it "I really hate that you know?" I groaned again.

Ginni shyly smiled "yeah but you may get over this soon enough there is a limb attached to the controls try moving it" she requested n' I did it was slow but the calibrations will fix that. Trinity n' Tigon both worked on the main armor n' weapons, n' me as well as Ginni worked hard on the system control so we may have a better chance at controling the outcome. By month three we had the armor restored n' the weapons placed on, a minigun, a turret, n' a set of blades that can be used in the fights but I also wanted it set to work to my styles too.

Yeah sure I have a thing for dragons so the head of the mech I wanted to look like one so that was a bit of work to pull off along with a functioning tail as well. "You sure this is gonna work?" Trinity asked me looking to the bits we got done n' I nodded to her "yeah I wanna see it like this n' I know it'll work. The next two months we spent getting all the gizmos working right so I'd have a chance, cause from what I heard is that the others were either cheaters or those whom been in it longer I really have a lot of work cut out for me.

I'm sure the last of the time was spent working, training n' regestering for the competition that was now three days away n' the others didn't seem so calm now. "This isn't gonna be good they have Which-Hazzel in there this time" Tigon said "n' I know that mech he's nothing but a powerhouse n' all he wants is money n' busting mechs gets you just that." I looked around the gathering area where we set the battle armors for now n' I coulds see the many types here ranging from small to huge I was a bit concerned with how I would get to the top five.

Many noticed us n' some seemed to love trying to scare us outta the grounds but I'm not one to drop out. Handing a judge a registrasion sheet he gave us our code number n' where to go. When we set our stuff there we ran through one more check as I notied a big cat walk up to me since I was sitting on the edge "can I help you?" I asked the cat n' he just started at me I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about the fact I'm half blind here n' trying to compete here. He then held out his hand "no..I just though I'd see who everyone is calling a gutsy one n' now I see why you only having one eye to see I can only wonder how good you'll be" he replied as I took his hand n' shook on it "if you prove worth it I may consider you a good warrior here.

I watched him leave n' looked back to the others as the nodded with that we were ready. "Alright lady's n' Gent's its time to set up the metal carnage now n' what better way then to brake off in to groups of fifty n' fight till you the last standing!" the anouncer said as he used the codes that we had to set who battle who n' I wasn't surprised that this Witch-Hazzel wasn' on ours else we may be in trouble.

The others relaxed a little but we knew that this was gonna be difficult, they anounced that the Mayor had come to see this n' I spotted just whom I wanted to see, yeah he's older now but I couldn't mistake that color. Zonic was sitting with the mayor n' he didn't look all that glad to be sitting there. We were all ushered into the back to begin preping our armors n' getting into them several other mech drivers gave weird looks to mine seeing as it lacks the extreme gear needed to control it.

Once outside n' into the feild I noticed Zonic give a curious look out at the mechs I'm not sure to who's though, but I focused on the fight that was about to start. Sure it's fun to watch the mechs fail but with how my head is recently to see someone die wasn't really my idea so most of the asshats around here kill but I just brake the mechs enough to put them out of commission for this competition. "Alright Scourge I know this is bad for you but Kindar is one who isn't simple he's got a nanite repair system in his armor so you have to rip him out of the suit" Trinity said as I noticed the heavy armored mech pull its fist outta the armor of another who I knew was dead.

I was nervous the guy looks like he could be a deadly one n' I for one wasn't sure how much more I was able to take I couls feel the drain this armor was on me at the moment n' I noticed the guy, a goat funnily enough, snirked at me as he charged n' thought he had me till I dodged him many where chearing for him to kill I knew it. But he never met the speedy buggers like me n' I used enough speed to get around n' rip the plating off yanking the goat outta his mech n' throwing him to the ground.

many were shocked n' Zonic actually looked surprised when they said game set match signifying the end of that cluster fight, I got outta the mech with the others help to disconect the nerval attatchments. We got to rest while the other cluster fights went on to depict the other winners n' I hear a voice "Scourge?...you survived?" I glanced back with the other three to see him 'damn he looks older than I thought' was my mental thinking n' I just smiled slightly to him "yeah...half blind, but still kicking here." 


End file.
